


Routine

by NalaNalani



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I don't usually write fluff is this how you do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNalani/pseuds/NalaNalani
Summary: Written for mvrcy on Tumblr as part of the Overwatch femslash exchange.With love, doodlydipshit!





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mvrcy on Tumblr as part of the Overwatch femslash exchange. 
> 
> With love, doodlydipshit!

She saw this every single time, almost every single day, yet it was just as mesmerizing no matter how many times it occurred. The look of determination on her face as she checked and loaded the gun that she hated the feeling of. The gun she was forced to use far more often than she would ever like. Yet she never complained to her teammates about. If it meant keeping them alive, she would violate her ideals for a short time, even if it did take a bit of a toll on her.

She was becoming a hypocratic, hypocritical, pacifist.

Fareeha didn't mind though. She would be there whenever the weight that came from taking a life (Fareeha had long since grown strong enough to pick up and throw the weight from her own shoulders) struck Angela. She would listen, and help the medic carry it for as long as she needed to. The Egyptian always tried her best to keep her from doing what she didn't want to. 

Now though, she looked so strong, so independent, so willing to take on the world. It was absolutely mesmerizing to Fareeha. Every mission she looked like this, but it always stole her breath and made her stare. Only when the announcement came that they would be landing soon that Fareeha was able to pull herself away, and take a seat until they began. 

When they did, it was calm, peaceful even. They were only out for a reconnaissance mission, but wanted to be prepared on account of what had happened to Fareeha and Lúcio the last time they had gone. Angela had practically had a fit over that upon Fareeha's return, so that idea was completely out the window.

Considering the current team, Fareeha didn't mind in the slightest. 

To her, in every single state Angela could possibly be in, she was a true manifestation of beauty. Of strength. Of will. Of devotion. Fareeha thought the world of the doctor and nothing could change that. 

Finally, her blue gaze turned to meet Fareeha's own and for the first time on this particular trip she realized she had been staring for quite some time. Judging by the way Angela’s expression softened though, she didn't mind in the slightest, which was a bit of a relief for the Egyptian, even though it was like this every single time. 

She thought herself lucky.

Lucky that she was given so much time to simply stand there and take in the sight of the woman who had saved her countless times, from physical and mental wounds alike. She was overjoyed every time she was able to somehow return the favor. It was a powerful feeling to be the protector of an angel. That line always made her laugh the sweet laugh she had, no matter how many times Fareeha used it.

With mandatory equipment checks completed to a satisfactory degree, the two of them drifted closer. The rest on the ship were too busy chatting amongst themselves to notice, and those who did notice had seen it too many times before to deem it as important. The medico and the soldier quietly exchanged teasingly wanton words with each other, drawing gentle laughter from the both of them. 

This little routine that had begun had grown more and more pleasing by the day, and only ever brought the two of them closer.

Whether it was bonding softly over how many hours of sleep they had lost the night before, how Fareeha's wounds were healing or had healed, how Angela’s research was going, they only grew fonder of each other's presence.

Despite loving to, quite literally at times, rocket herself into the thick of the battle, Fareeha enjoyed this far more than she had when the doctor didn't attend the mission with them. She had to correct a bit of her occasional overzealous behavior, but for the one she cared about most, Fareeha would learn and follow any routine.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, for all of you Pharmercy lovers, I've got a much longer story in the works right now! If you want to send me a request for a fanfiction, you can find me on Tumblr at doodlydipshit!


End file.
